1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims the Paris Convention priority based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2010-147335 and 2010-147338 filed on Jun. 29, 2010, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference
The present invention relates to a transition metal compound, a process for producing a catalyst for olefin polymerization, and a process for producing an olefin polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an olefin polymer which is polymerized using a metallocene catalyst, an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer polymerized using a metallocene catalyst comprising racemic-ethylenebis(1-indenyl)zirconium dichloride (JP-A-9-151210, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,982); an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer polymerized using a metallocene catalyst comprising racemic-ethylenebis(1-indenyl)zirconium diphenoxide (JP-A-2004-149761, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,639); and an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer polymerized using a metallocene catalyst comprising crosslinked bisindenyl complex in which a particular site of an indenyl ring is modified (JP-T-2008-505932, corresponding to US Patent Application Publication 2006/0009595, and Organometallics 1992, Vol. 11, No. 6, 2115-2122) can be exemplified.